Season 1 Episode 5 YOLO
by Codyisland123
Summary: Peter believes in the power of YOLO. Chris plays baseball.
1. The Power Of Yolo

*At the Griffins couch Peter is sitting down with Lois holding stewie and Chris. Brian and Meg are on the floor*  
Guy On TV: Yolo! Yes you only live once!  
Friend On TV: So rad bro!  
Guy On TV: I know! YOLO!  
Friend On TV: You Only Live Once!  
Guy On TV: So do what you can before you die!  
Friend On TV: Lets go have fun!  
Guy On TV: Yeah!  
Friend On TV: *Jumps off cliff with the guy on TV* So fun!  
Guy On TV: You only live once!  
*Camera on the Griffins*  
Meg: This is stupid.  
Peter: Meg its true.  
Chris: Yeah! Any of us can die today!  
Peter: And we should do what we want to do and love who want before we die!  
Meg: Well you treat me like crap!  
Peter: You are one of those people!  
Meg: How come I cant yolo?  
Peter: You are too young for that.  
Meg: Well I can die any second!  
Stewie: Care for me to shoot you now?  
Meg: Well you do your yolo. Go kill yourselves over it you fat piece of shit.  
Peter: Dont talk to me like that!  
Meg: What do you care?  
Peter: Yolo! *Smiles and camera*  
*Outside a couple hours later*  
Quagmire: And now Peter is going to do a stunt!  
Peter: Yeah! *Gets in car* Now the plan is too be evil kenevil.  
Joe: And not destroy the cars! Or you will go to jail.  
Quagmire: Alright we all set?  
Peter: Yeah! *Drives car over motercycles and makes it safely*  
Baker Guy: Good thing you didnt break my motercycle! *Walks away*  
Peter: Good thing I didnt!  
Brian: *Walks outside* Peter, you are so commited to this Yolo thing.  
Peter: Of course I am! Never felt so good in my life!  
Brian: Yeah, keep that up champ.  
Peter: Just watch my YOLO Swag!  
Brian: You have so much swag you are going to die.  
Peter: Why am I talking to a dog?  
Brian: You havent noticed that?  
*In the Griffins kitchen Chris and Lois are sitting down*  
Lois: Chris, you really need to get out more.  
Chris: Like dad says YOLO!  
Lois: Not the YOLO thing.  
Chris: Aww...  
Lois: Do some sports or something!  
Chris: What do you recommend?  
Lois: Baseball, basketball I dont know just something thats a sport.  
Chris: I guess I should try basketball!  
Lois: Great! Lets see about it at the try-outs.  
Chris: Alright!  
*At the basketball try-outs*  
Coach: Alright! We got a Chris Griffin!  
Chris: Thats me!  
Coach: Alright Chris show me what you got!  
Chris: *Looks at Lois and she waves* Alright.  
Coach: I said show me what you got!  
Chris: Ok! *Throws ball and misses* Oh no!  
Coach: NEXT!  
*At the Griffins kitchen Chris and Lois are sitting down*  
Chris: *Talking sadly* Im no good at basketball.  
Lois: Lets try baseball.  
Chris: Alright, I could give it a try.  
*At the field parking lot*  
Lois: Hello... Greg.  
Greg: Hey.  
Lois: I was wondering if you could put my son here Chris on the team.  
Greg: Hey there Chris! I will see what I can do!  
Chris: Great!  
Greg: Alright your on the team. Come here and pick up your uniform!  
Chris: *Picks up striped red shirt with big white letters saying James Woods High* Sweet!  
Greg: I think you can fit in with all the kids over there. *Points*  
Chris: Alright! *Walks to the kids*  
Lois: Good luck Chris!  
*Outside the Griffins home*  
Lois: *Walks outside* Great news Peter!  
Peter: Hold on im filming a YOLO stunt!  
Lois: Forget YOLO! Chris is on the baseball team!  
Peter: Really?  
Lois: Yeah!  
Peter: I never knew Chris could do any sport.  
Lois: Well we signed him up. They are going to tell us if he is good or not.  
Peter: Well we hope he does a good jop but right now im living life to the fullest!  
Lois: Peter, have you done any sports?  
Peter: I tried baseball. I was never good at it. Too fat.  
Lois: Well maybe Chris can do what you cant!  
Peter: Im his father he has the same traits as me.  
Lois: Nonsense, he may have a talent in him we dont know!  
Peter: Well if it is baseball I will be surprised.  
Lois: Will you come to the game this Sunday?  
Peter: Is the team good? Because im not paying for a bad team.  
Lois: Its James Woods High.  
Peter: Alright. Are they going to win?  
Lois: How do I know if they are going to win? All I know is Chris is on that team and he would appreciate it if we watched.  
Peter: Alright, alright.  
Lois: If Chris wins this one we will celebrate!  
Peter: Can I YOLO first?  
Lois: No.  
Peter: Alright, alright. Is Chris on this team?  
Lois: Yes...  
Peter: Really? You never told me.  
Lois: Seriously Peter.  
Peter: I dont know!  
Lois: Well we need to get Chris some practice!  
Peter: Where are we going to get that Lois?  
Lois: I dont know, we have to take him to the park to play with other kids or something.  
Peter: Yes, and he isnt going to learn himeslf.  
Lois: Why dont you play baseball with him!  
Peter: Are you serious Lois?  
Lois: Yes, he needs all the help he can get.  
Peter: Alright, fine Lois. You know what they say! YOLO!  
Lois: What are you guys doing anyways?  
Peter: Dangerous things!  
Lois: I swear one of these days you are going to get hurt.  
Peter: Well if I do get hurt I will still know that I tried to YOLO.  
Lois: Peter, im not messing around, I am really worried about you!  
Peter: Quagmire take away the spikes the wife is mad.  
Lois: Im not mad!  
Peter: The more you say that the more I want to YOLO!  
Lois: Petrer.  
Peter: Yes?  
Lois: You are going to wish you never married me.  
Peter: Why is tht Lois?  
Lois: YOLO! *Punches Peter in the stomach* 


	2. Home Run

*Where we left off*  
Quagmrie: Are we going to YOLO or not?  
Peter: Yes... We will YOLO.  
Lois: Well have fun dying. *Goes back inside mad and slams the door*  
Peter: Whats our next stunt?  
Quagmire: Im thinking jumping off a cliff into sharks.  
Peter: Right that down Joe.  
Joe: *Writes down* Jumping off a cliff into sharks.  
*At Chris's ball game The whole family is sitting in the crowd in the front row seats*  
Peter: *Talking to stranger* Hey thats my son! Hey, hey!  
Guy: Shut up! My son is out there too!  
Peter: No need to be so pushy about it!  
Host: And we got Chris taking his stand up to bat!  
Chris: *Walks up to the base and is talking in head* Alright Chris dont screw this up!  
*In Chris's Brain*  
Brain: Chris how can you possibly screw this up?  
Chris: I can!  
Brain: Just believe in yourself Chris!  
Chris: Thats not possible! Everything I do goes so wrong!  
Brain: Chris, I know I get mistaken for Brian alot but, you know im not Brian.  
Chris: Oh good! Brian isnt in my head!  
Brian: *Walks in* Hey Chris.  
Chris: Oh no! Brain is here!  
Brian: BRIAN!  
Chris: Brian! Im sorry!  
Brian: So long *Disapears*  
Brain: Chris I am you, just believe!  
Chris: believe!  
Brian: believe! yes say it! believe!  
Chris: believe!  
*In real time*  
Chris: BELIEVE! BELIEVE! BELIEVE!  
Guy: You going to bat?  
Chris: Oh yeah.  
Guy: *Throws Chris a bat* Here you go.  
Chris: Believe! *Ball comes and chris hits it far*  
Host: Home Run!  
Chris: Really! *Runs home run and everyone cheers* Yay me! *Jumps up and down cheering*  
Peter: He did it!  
Host: And this is a first miracle! Chris Griffin makes a home run his first game!  
Chris: *Waves at the camera* This is one of the best momments of my life!  
Host: And the boy says it was one of the best momments in his young life!  
Chris: I didnt exactly say that but alright!  
Peter: *Comes on the field and walks to chris* Im proud of you son!  
Host: Whos this fatass?  
Peter: Sorry weird talking guy!  
Host: The fatman says Sorry weird talking guy! Will fuck you too!  
Quagmire: Giggity! *On Mic* Giggity Giggity Goo!  
Host: Get the hell out of here sex addict!  
Quagmire: Giggity Giggity lets have sex!  
*At the bar the next day*  
Joe: Wow Peter, your son won the game for the team!  
Peter: Yeah! I am proud of him!  
Joe: If he can win more games like that, when he grows him he can be a professional player!  
Peter: No sign of that happening!  
Joe: Why not? He has a pretty good future ahead of him.  
Peter: Well yeah, he can YOLO, as they say.  
Quagmire: Well this is a big victory for your son!  
Peter: Well he said he wants to be a artist.  
Joe: Who cares if hes an artist at least he is doing something good.  
Peter: He hasnt done anything this achievementable in a long time!  
Quagmire: Is that even a word?  
Peter: How am I suppose to know?  
Joe: You said it Peter.  
Peter: Your right, but anyways.  
Quagmire: We just went totally off topic.  
Joe: Yeah I know.  
Peter: Werenet we just talking about my son?  
Quagmire: Yeah?  
Peter: Well I think we totally forgot.  
Joe: Its like we had a blackout.  
Quagmire: I know.  
*At a specating baseball game the Griffins are in the crowd*  
Peter: Alright Chris, watch them to get a little bit better.  
Chris: Ok dad.  
Peter: Dont do that. And that. And that!  
Chris: Dad, no one is winning!  
Peter: Time is up lets go! *Leads everyone out the door*  
*At the Griffins backyard Peter and Chris are playing baseball*  
Peter: Now my mom maid me do this.  
Chris: I know.  
Peter: And you better know that. Cause you got a big game in a week.  
Chris: Im going to dominate them!  
Peter: Yes you are son.  
Chris: Im sure I am going to win.  
Peter: Just do what you did before Chris.  
Chris: My brain told me to believe!  
Peter: If that is true I have a nutjob for a son.  
Chris: Not exactly.  
Peter: Well its easy.  
Chris: Ok Peter.  
Peter: What did you just call me Chris?  
Chris: Peter.  
Peter: Peter!  
Chris: Isnt that your name?  
Peter: Dont you get sarcastic with me!  
Chris: I can do wahtever I want fatass!  
Peter: Are you turning into Meg?  
Chris: I dont need you! I am a pro baseballer!  
Peter: Is that even a term?  
Chris: I dont know!  
Peter: We are acting like the guys at the bar!  
Chris: No one cares fatman!  
Peter: Why are you being mean like this Chris!  
Chris: I dont need a fatass like you helping me! I am independant!  
Peter: This game has turned you into a faggot!  
Chris: Im not a faggot!  
Peter: Fatty!  
Chris: What did you just call me?  
Peter: A fatty!  
Chris: Oh its on now Peter Griffin!  
Peter: Alright... um... James Woods!  
Chris: How dare you!  
Peter: I am going to beat you up like I beat up the chicken!  
Chris: Try to hurt your own son!  
Peter: Im not your dad! Im Peter Griffin!  
Chris: Well you should treat me like Megan then!  
Peter: She sucks anyways!  
Chris: True that.  
Peter: Yeah, you know we dont have to fight.  
Chris: Yes, I have to agree this is getting a little bit childish.  
Peter: Yes. Alright Chris want to go pick on your sister Meg?  
Chris: Sure dad!  
Peter: Alright lets go son!  
Chris: But werent we just practicing baseball?  
Peter: Screw baseball!  
Chris: But I have a game next week on Sunday.  
Peter: Alright lets continue with no arguments.  
Chris: Wheres the ball?  
Peter: I dont know? Didnt we just have it?  
Chris: I think it went somewhere else!  
Peter: Oh no, I think it went into old yard! 


	3. Attitude Chris

*At the Griffins kitchen Everyone is eating breakfast at the table while Lois is cooking*  
Chris: Lois what you cooking.  
Lois: Tonights dinner.  
Chris: Well stop!  
Lois: Why?  
Chris: I cant think about what I am going to do with you guys! Idiots.  
Lois: Chris what can possibly be wrong with you.  
Chris: I won! I am now a winner!  
Lois: Yes you are a winner but why are you insulting us?  
Chris: Im too good for you guys!  
Peter: Stop talking like that Chris you sound like a loser.  
Chris: Shut up fatman!  
Stewie: Thats my line!  
Chris: Be quiet Stewie!  
Stewie: Why should I?  
Chris: You are being too loud!  
Stewie: You cant tell me that!  
Lois: Chris maybe you should calm down.  
Chris: You all suck! *Goes upstairs*  
Lois: I am a little worried about Chris.  
Peter: He is going to be fine Lois.  
Lois: I dont know about that Peter, ever since this baseball thing.  
Peter: Well you made him do it.  
Lois: I know and now I feel guilty.  
Peter: Dont worry about it.  
Lois: You should be worried. Your son is being a bully!  
Peter: What would I do about it!  
Lois: Have a talk with him!  
Peter: Fine Lois.  
*In Chris's room where Chris is sitting throwing a ball and catching it*  
Peter: *Walks in* Chris.  
Chris: What do you want!  
Peter: Um... why are you acting like this?  
*At the sitting area we see the baseball team and Chris*  
Chris: Hey Dave.  
David: Yeah?  
Chris: I can probably own you in a baseball game!  
David: I know.  
Chris: Why are you even here?  
David: I dont know!  
Chris: I am a winner!  
David: Shut up fatass.  
Chris: You are just like my father!  
David: Well you do have a bad attitude!  
Chris: Well thats because I am better than you are!  
David: Not true at all!  
Chris: I bet it is!  
Manager: Break it up guys. We have a game!  
Chris: You dont need to tell me to break it up!  
Manager: I am your manager! I tell you what to do!  
Chris: If I want to fight I want to fight!  
Manager: Ever since that win you havent been acting right Chris.  
Chris: I have been acting just fine!  
Manger: I think you need some time off from this team for a little bit.  
Chris: Fine! I know I am good though!  
*At the Griffins kitchen Lois is making food while Chris is sitting at the table*  
Lois: Chris what is wrong with you?  
Chris: Im sorry. I am just getting caught up in being a winner.  
Lois: Its alright Chris.  
Dave: *Opens door* Hey Chris can we have a baseball fight!  
Chris: Sure.  
Lois: Where is this going to be.  
Chris: At the baseball park. Drive me.  
*In the car*  
Chris: I am going to win this fight!  
Lois: Not much of a fight. More like game.  
Chris: Mom I have to show him I am better!  
Lois: Chris. Why cant you just be friends with your team.  
Chris: After this match!  
Lois: Chris you are going overboard with this.  
Chris: I got this mom dont worry.  
Lois: Chris, maybe this baseball thing isnt working out for you as much as I thought it would.  
*At the baseball park where David is standing*  
Chris: *Walks in the field* Hello David.  
David: You are late!  
Chris: No one cares. Lets start this thing.  
David: Alright. Get ready to lose Griffin.  
Chris: You too.  
David: *Later on they start playing* Are you going to pitch.  
Chris: Throw the ball!  
David: *Throws the ball and chris runs but gets tagged* Ha!  
Chris: We will see how you win later!  
David: I will probably win again.  
Chris: No you wont!  
*At the Griffins couch where Lois, Chris and Peter are sitting down watching TV*  
Chris: I did not win. I am done with baseball!  
Lois: It probably wasnt your thing.  
Peter: 20-0 you sucked!  
Chris: You dont need to rub it in dad!  
Lois: Well we haev the old Chris back but now we need to find another activity for him.  
Peter: Lois. Lets wait another year untill we give him another activity.  
Lois: What about YOLO.  
Peter: I promise never to do YOLO again. While I found out dont do YOLO. You only live once but you dont want to kill yourself doing YOLO. 


End file.
